Comfort Via Song
by Wolflover007
Summary: Jane and Maura preform at the Robber together as a side job. They specialize in film nior style songs. One night Maura cheers up someone close to her via her voice.


Title: Comfort Via Song

Rating: T

Pairing: Tiny bit of Rizzles though this is not important.

Summary: Jane and Maura preform at the Robber together as a side job. They specialize in film nior style songs. One night Maura cheers up someone close to her via her voice.

* * *

When Maura proposed this idea Jane thought she was crazy but agreed. It was a chance to show off her piano skills and she missed playing since Hoyt attacked her. They worked out a contract with Korsak. They performed on Fridays (when available) and in return they got to eat and drink that night for free. Surprisingly on performance nights they never drank alcohol. It'd make Jane unable to play and harm Maura's voice.

The shows were usually packed as they did new songs and requests on occasion. If the song wasn't the style they performed then they adapted. This night had the usual, college kids who didn't like the clubs, Beacon Hill residents and white collar workers, a few blue collar workers and the BPD detectives that were available or curious.

They had done something special tonight and allowed just requests. They had just finished the first half and were relaxing. Jane went to the bathroom to fix her dress and makeup. Maura went to check the microphone. Her wine colored dress looked beautiful under the lights of the stage. As the pair sat to eat a woman walked up to them. Her hands were wringing and she appeared hesitant to talk to them.

"May I help you?" Maura asked in a husky voice.

"I...I just wanted to say I liked your performance."

"Thank you but I don't get all the credit."

"Yes. Miss Rizzoli you play an amazing piano."

"Thank you and call me Jane. Miss Rizzoli is my mother." Jane said and shook the woman's hand. She could tell something was off. "Are you alright miss?" she asked.

The woman looked at the pair before quietly speaking.

"I…I know you have a lot of songs for the show but I was wondering if you could add one more."

"We already have a line up." Jane said as people wrote their requests in earlier.

"Oh. I'm sorry…just my friend has been really down and this song would cheer her up."

"We ca-"Jane began when Maura held her hand up. She looked at the young woman.

"Who's this friend?"

The woman pointed to a group of young women sitting in a booth. They all seemed happy except for one.

"Cailin?" Maura asked surprised.

"You know her?"

"I'm her sister. Why is she so sad?"

"Oh…i...um...don't tell her I told you but her girlfriend cheated on her and dumped her…last night."

Maura put her hand to her heart and felt it get tight.

"Yeah she cheated on her with 10 women."

"The poor thing." Jane said.

"I...i understand though…we'll stay for the rest of the show. Thanks anyway."

"Wait. There's always an exception. We'll do it." Maura said and Jane nodded. The woman told them the song and they promised they'd keep the request a secret.

* * *

Maura returned to the mic as Jane prepped the piano. As they began the second half Maura had to focus to keep Cailin's emotions off her mind. Made harder by the fact that Cailin would stare at Maura then play sadly with her drink. Maura took a moment to collect herself then began.

The show had gone beautifully as they approached the final song. Maura took a moment to check her makeup and remember the lyrics. Jane prepared her accompaniment and waited for Maura to speak. Maura grabbed the microphone (it didn't detach from the stand. An older design to match their style.) She looked out to the audience, it was still full though some people left as it got late.

"This is our last song for the evening and it is for all the scorned lovers out there. You'll get another chance. Don't worry."

In the corner Cailin's friends made sure she was watching and put her in a seat closer to the stage. She groaned still sad but sat. They sat around her comforting and protecting her. The young woman from earlier smiled and silently thanked Maura.

"We hope you have enjoyed the evening and can we give a hand to my amazing pianist, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane stood and bowed and the room applauded. Jane sat back down. Maura grabbed a newer cord microphone for what she had planned. She looked to Jane and nodded. Jane began playing and the room fell silent. Maura sang in a deeper voice than normal.

* * *

 _I see the sadness in your eyes is more than you let on  
They ask where love is gone_

Cailin's head picked up. How did Maura know about this song…must be a coincidence she thought? Her friends remained calm not wanting her to suspect anything.

 _Was it some magic or a twist,  
a spell that crossed the stars  
Whatever happened here we are_

Cailin got caught in a spell. She loved everything about this song. It came from a good movie and was originally sang by Stana Katic who she loved. She knew something was up as she caught Maura looking at her.

 _I gave up hoping oh, so long ago,  
I can't remember even when  
But I wonder could this be the one  
who'll make me live again_

When Olivia dumped her last night Cailin rewatched this movie. She felt Simone's pain. She gave up hoping for her cheating girlfriend back. Maura made her feel better with this song. She smiled briefly. **  
**  
 _To love and lose and love again,  
like seasons come and go  
It's what hearts are made for,  
it's all we need to know_

Love comes and love goes. Feeling better she became slightly more aware of her surroundings. She noticed Jane…in a dress? She couldn't see great from where they were in the first half of the show. And Maura's wine colored dress fit her very well. It really had a nior look to the two of them. Maura smiled and walked closer to the group.

 _What makes you put up all you've got  
To gamble with your heart  
To lose and try again_

Love is such a gamble. She could recover from this. She'll spend some alone time but will be ok.

 _Lady luck might have a day  
No matter how it spins  
The house always wins_

Maura smiled seeing her sister happy. She walked off stage and around the audience. People admired her and she got a few whistles. Cailin didn't realize how close Maura was till Maura kneeled in front of her.

 _To lie with you under a hundred moons,  
memories that time could not erase.  
I'd give it all to feel the sun again,  
I'll let it warm my face_

Maura stroked Cailin's face and then her own. She spun around and walked away slightly. She returned and whispered softly in Cailin's ear, "I love you."

 _I should not fear the end of love  
or worry about what's past  
The secret is to live each day as if it were the last_

Maura smirked and trailed her hand down Cailin's arm. She suddenly pulled Cailin up and spun her around before dancing with her. Cailin was too entranced to lead so she followed Maura.

 _To love and lose and love again,  
as sure as planets turn  
Our faith in love, that's everything,  
Fie-toi a l'amour c'est tout_

Maura danced slowly with Cailin doing a waltz like dance. She dipped Cailin who clung to Maura so she didn't fall. Her friends laughed and cheered. Cailin blushed.

 _To lose and love only to lose again  
It isn't bad if you believe_

 _that now and always you'll stay in my heart_

Maura smirked and shoved Cailin back in her chair. She landed with a plop. Maura winked before returning to the stage.

 _Mon chère, I could never leave,  
no I will never leave  
I will never leave you _

She laid across the piano as Jane played the end. Everyone stood and cheered, except Cailin. She was still in a trance like state. As the set finished and people began to leave she walked to Maura and pinned her against the wall. Jane looked on curious and went to rip Cailin off her.

"It's ok Jane. I'll meet you outside."

* * *

Jane left nervously. Maura looked at Cailin who smirked back. For a moment neither moved but then Cailin laid in Maura's chest (Maura was slightly taller in her heels) and cried.

"Th...thank you Maura."

Maura said nothing but wrapped her arms protectively across Cailin.

"Shh."

They stood there a minute before Maura pulled Cailin's head up and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be ok dear."

Cailin smiled…for the first time in a month. Maura smiled back and grabbed the student's hand walking her back to her friends where a cab was waiting. She watched them drive away before changing in the bathroom. She walked out to see Jane had changed into jeans and a t shirt. Their dresses were in a backpack that was across Jane's back.

"You're a good sister."

"Yeah. Ready to go?"

Jane pulled Maura close and kissed her.

"God I love you sometimes."

"You love me all the time." Maura said putting her warm jacket on Jane because she forgot hers. They put on their helmets before Maura drove them home on the triumph.

FIN

* * *

Song: Simone's Song

Sung by: Stana Katic

From: The Librarian Three: The curse of Judas Chalice (movie)


End file.
